


泰格、本杰明娜和梦

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rogerina Taylor (Queen), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 当鲁弗斯在服化道工作室里无所事事地转悠时，他看见了那条粉黄相间的领带，白衬衫和黑色短裙。他又回想起了自己的高中生活。当爸爸在mv里打扮得像个洋娃娃，玩得不亦乐乎时，怎么也不会想到这能成为鲁弗斯高中最大的噩梦。当他在学校里耀武扬威，趾高气昂的时候，那些被他教训过的混蛋会凑到他身边，拿出一本旧杂志，指着里面穿着白衬衫和黑色短裙的金发女孩，“你觉得这个妞儿怎么样，鲁弗斯？她的短裙里会穿内裤吗？我敢说她一定是个十足的骚货。这样性感的姑娘，操起来一定带劲，叫什么来着——罗洁莉娜，我真不敢相信，这是你爸爸。不过就算她没有逼，我也愿意干她……”鲁弗斯没少因为这个跟别人打架，他通常忍不到对方把话说完，就骑在他身上把人揍得鼻青脸肿。在学校天台上抽烟的时候，鲁弗斯的脑海里总是罗洁莉娜的样子。在他心里，那个穿校服的女孩几乎已经完全和自己父亲分离开了，成为了一个独立存在的角色。如今这个封存了多年的幻想随着本的戏服又被从鲁弗斯的身体里唤醒了。





	泰格、本杰明娜和梦

鲁弗斯讨厌高中，这是他老早就不念书的原因之一，好在爸爸对此不太干涉。鲁弗斯并非一开始就如此，实际上他也算得上是学校里的风云人物，与那些每天用发胶给头发造型以吸引拉拉队女生注意力的傻逼不同，鲁弗斯因为组乐队玩鼓和“罗杰·泰勒的儿子”而过得顺风顺水，现在想想自己当时也挺傻逼的，这可能就是总有人看不惯他的原因吧。  
鲁弗斯长到二十八岁，人生里还没遇到过什么挫折，优越的家庭，过人的天赋，再加上从不服输的性格，他从来就是想要什么就能得到什么，任何事，任何人。  
本·哈迪就是其中一个。  
在他眼里，本不过是个不算优秀的演员，鲁弗斯没心思去了解他为了饰演自己父亲做了多少功课，对他而言，本只是长着漂亮脸蛋的玩具。  
玩具。自从鲁弗斯在片场的杂物间里把绿眼睛的小镇男孩干到高潮之后，他们就变成了炮友关系。鲁弗斯随时可以得到本，只要他想这么做。他可以在他独自练习打鼓的时候从身后搂住他，亲吻本的脖颈，让他虚卧在鼓面上，捂着本的嘴巴把他操得摇摇晃晃，咬着他耳朵威胁“你把它弄坏了试试”，直到本被干到爽得叫唤；他喜欢本对他的恐惧和臣服在性欲的催化下爆发的感觉，鲁弗斯可以把本拽到后台让他跪下来，拽着他的头发用粗大的鸡巴操他的嘴，然后射在他漂亮的脸蛋儿上；他可以在本的保姆车里掐着他的脖子操到本哭着求他让自己高潮，鲁弗斯操得起劲的时候甚至会给他两个耳光。  
他知道本喜欢这样。他想要被狠狠地羞辱，被像荡妇一样对待，本平日里被那些男人宠坏了，这使他觉得有些无聊，而自己的男友又过于温柔，没有人会像鲁弗斯一样操他，叫他欠操的婊子，只想要大鸡巴塞在屁股里的骚货。鲁弗斯甚至会要求本叫自己“daddy”，问他在被自己操的时候是否再意淫爸爸。  
本唯一需要担心的就是鲁弗斯在他身上无意留下的痕迹，他的皮肤太白嫩了，以至于那些掐痕和牙印总要留一段时间才会消失。他只是需要费尽心思编几个荒唐的理由瞒过他的男友。鲁弗斯从不会在这方面找他的麻烦，他很清楚两个人关系的定位，或者说，他只想使用本，而非占有。当格威在本身边的时候，他和鲁弗斯的接触显得更为小心翼翼，本的眼神在两个干他的男人身上来回转换，心几乎提到嗓子眼——可鲁弗斯的表现再正常不过了。  
这只是两个人之间的一场野春梦。  
当鲁弗斯在服化道工作室里无所事事地转悠时，他看见了那条粉黄相间的领带，白衬衫和黑色短裙。他又回想起了自己的高中生活。  
当爸爸在mv里打扮得像个洋娃娃，玩得不亦乐乎时，怎么也不会想到这能成为鲁弗斯高中最大的噩梦。当他在学校里耀武扬威，趾高气昂的时候，那些被他教训过的混蛋会凑到他身边，拿出一本旧杂志，指着里面穿着白衬衫和黑色短裙的金发女孩，“你觉得这个妞儿怎么样，鲁弗斯？她的短裙里会穿内裤吗？我敢说她一定是个十足的骚货。这样性感的姑娘，操起来一定带劲，叫什么来着——罗洁莉娜，我真不敢相信，这是你爸爸。不过就算她没有逼，我也愿意干她……”  
鲁弗斯没少因为这个跟别人打架，他通常忍不到对方把话说完，就骑在他身上把人揍得鼻青脸肿。  
在学校天台上抽烟的时候，鲁弗斯的脑海里总是罗洁莉娜的样子。在他心里，那个穿校服的女孩几乎已经完全和自己父亲分离开了，成为了一个独立存在的角色。如今这个封存了多年的幻想随着本的戏服又被从鲁弗斯的身体里唤醒了。

鲁弗斯从不和本做约定，他们总是能在每个周四晚上，所有人都休息的时候，在片场撞见彼此。瞧，就算本没有说过，鲁弗斯也能看出来他有多期待和自己做爱。“你就喜欢这样，是不是？”上次在道具间，鲁弗斯把本按在墙上发狠顶弄的时候气喘吁吁地说，年长些的男孩早就被干得神志不清，胡乱地点头。  
“我没见过你穿这些衣服。”在本收拾好自己之后，鲁弗斯忽然说，他已经把烟叼在嘴里，准备出去抽一根，“你在演罗洁莉娜的时候，会幻想有人来干你吗？”  
哦，本总是很容易脸红。  
当鲁弗斯推开工作室的门时，他的金发尤物已经在桌子旁等他了。   
“——操。”  
当头上戴着黑色蝴蝶结的金发女孩转过身的时候，罗洁莉娜第一次出现在了鲁弗斯的生活里。  
本腼腆地笑了一下，下意识拽了拽裙角，盖住他的大腿根。黑色的丝袜裹在本紧实的腿上，挺翘的臀使裙子有了轮廓，衣领下面压着的是鲁弗斯颇为熟悉的那条领带，本似乎已经熟悉了怎么戴假发，金色的长发被造型师搭理得一丝不苟，端端正正地戴在本头上。他甚至给自己画了个妆，青涩的技法使他看上去像极了刚开始学化妆，为了吸引男孩儿们目光的高中女生。  
当鲁弗斯把脸埋在本的脖颈啃咬他的皮肤时，年长男孩身上淡淡的沐浴露香味围绕着他，让他觉得这几乎是年少时的春梦，而当鲁弗斯扯开本的白衬衫，把手伸进去揉捏他的胸脯时，本的呻吟又是那么的真实。鲁弗斯把本压在沙发上，另一手从黑色的裙子里探进去，摸到了本半硬的性器。  
“你没有穿内裤，罗洁莉娜。”鲁弗斯含住本的耳垂，模模糊糊地说。他从来没有这么温柔地对待过本，也从来没把这个名字叫出口过。“鲁弗斯……”本被舔弄和抚摸刺激得难以招架，发出小猫一样的声音，“操我，求你了……”  
“我会的，我会把你干到叫不出来，我淫荡的脏女孩。”鲁弗斯套弄着本的阴茎，直到它硬得把裙子顶起来，露出他腿根的戴着的大腿环，本的呻吟声更大了。  
本转过来，用四肢撑着沙发，鲁弗斯把他的裙子撩到腰部，露出雪白的屁股。长发男孩粗糙的手覆在本的臀瓣上揉捏，然后狠狠地扇了两巴掌，本尖叫起来，他的屁股肉眼可见地红了一片。“你是我淫荡的小母狗吗？回答我。”鲁弗斯忽然扯起本的辫子，迫使他头向后仰。  
“我是，拜托，我需要你，啊——”本痛吟了一声，鲁弗斯涂满润滑液的两根手指一起捅进了他紧窒的后穴里，似乎急迫要用更大的家伙把他不知餮足的小穴塞满。“好女孩，让我看看你有什么本事。”  
本顺从地前后晃动起身体，在鲁弗斯的手指上讨好地操着自己，时不时被年轻男孩在他身体里弯曲起来的手指搞得呻吟出来。  
鲁弗斯不耐烦地把手指撤掉，解开自己的裤子，把早就硬得发疼的玩意儿顺着本往外流润滑液的小口插了进去。他的金发婊子显然没有做好挨操的准备，仰着脑袋大声呻吟，鲁弗斯又给了他一巴掌。尽管看不见本的脸，鲁弗斯也能想象到他的罗洁莉娜的神情，那张被欲望逼得通红的脸蛋，水润的嘴唇，他的小荡妇被他掐着腰，随着他操弄的节奏晃动着身体。领带耷落在本的脖子上，他高高地翘着屁股迎接着年轻男孩一下比一下更深的撞击，在淫叫声中求他操得更狠一些。  
这就是鲁弗斯喜欢本的地方，不仅有像姑娘一样漂亮的奶子和翘屁股，他知道怎么口交，知道什么时候夹他的屌，他叫得那么浪，好像他天生就是用来让自己操的那样。  
鲁弗斯觉得还不够，他干脆两只手拽起本那两条用蝴蝶结扎起来的辫子，让他不得不抬起头，任由鲁弗斯粗壮的阴茎一次一次撞在自己穴道深处的敏感点上。  
本哭喘得更厉害了，剧烈的快感使他的四肢几乎要支撑不住自己的重量，鲁弗斯的侵犯从来都不会给他留一点余地。  
“你想要这样被人干有多久了？穿成这样去学校，被储物柜旁边的小混蛋吹口哨，你很享受这样吗？可你只能被我按着操，像个可悲的小贱货。”鲁弗斯气喘吁吁地顶弄着身下丰满的金发尤物，本被他的羞辱撩拨得浑身颤抖。  
“用力操我，拜托，我想要你……”本乞求道。“……daddy。”  
这他妈太超过了。  
鲁弗斯梦里的罗洁莉娜可没有说过这样的话，这样他几乎忘了这是一场侵犯。“惩罚我，daddy，我会做个好女孩的。”本得寸进尺地用他带着呻吟的声音说。  
“Daddy，嗯？”鲁弗斯用力在本屁股上扇了一巴掌，他的金发婊子叫得更大声了，本的臀瓣上留下一个深红色的掌印。鲁弗斯把他翻过来，让他靠在沙发的扶手上，掰开他的大腿，从正面操进了本已经红肿的小穴。  
“我可不是那些把你娇惯坏了的daddy，我不会给你想要的，我决定给你什么，你就得接受什么，明白吗？”鲁弗斯的巴掌落在本敏感的大腿根上，“回答。”  
“是，是的，daddy，对不起，”本强忍着哭腔回答，他快要被折磨疯了。“求你了……”  
鲁弗斯把本的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上，更加凶猛地操起来，每一下都狠狠地顶在本的前列腺上。他知道自己又占据了主动权。  
本满脸通红，快感冲击着他的大脑，让他几乎失去了理智，他在鲁弗斯的命令下叫着，我喜欢这样，daddy；是的daddy，我是你的小荡妇；我喜欢你的鸡巴，daddy——直到他被干得嗯嗯啊啊地说不出完整的句子。  
“我知道——你想要什么，”鲁弗斯似乎没有玩够，他掰过本因羞耻而转过去的脸，迫使他已经涣散的眼睛看着自己，“可惜你不能怀孕，我知道你想要怀上泰勒家的种，就像爸爸搞过的那些女孩一样，我可以想象你的肚子一天天鼓起来，直到衬衫的下摆没法塞进裙子里，就这样，你还是会过来求我操你，骑在我的鸡巴上，护着你隆起肚子，操，你真是个骚货。”  
“鲁……”本乞求地说，他几乎快要到了，可鲁弗斯并不想错过这个羞辱他的机会，“但是你不能……你只是我可悲的小婊子。”鲁弗斯把他的阴茎抽出来，然后重重操在本的前列腺上，他一只手撸动起金发女孩被前液浸透的阴茎，“高潮吧，为daddy高潮，我的坏女孩。”  
本哭喘着，剧烈地颤抖着射了出来。随后鲁弗斯也射进了他的穴道，把他的屁股灌得满满当当。  
鲁弗斯大汗淋漓地从本的身上撤下来，他足足的精液顺着本合不上的小口里流到了他的裙子上。  
“你把裙子弄脏了，罗洁莉娜。”鲁弗斯笑着说，本的身体还有些发抖，上帝，他们干得太激烈了。鲁弗斯把他沾着本精液的手塞进了年长男孩的嘴里，本的意识还没有恢复，只是顺从地舔着鲁弗斯的手指。  
“也许一会儿我们要想想该怎么惩罚你在学校里衣冠不整了，你说呢？”


End file.
